List Of Episodes
Bubble Guppies Season 1 1.Episode 1(Bubble Puppy!) 2.Episode 2(Gup,Gup,And Away!) 3.Episode 3(The Moon Rocks!) 4.Episode 4(Happy Clam Day) 5.Episode 5(The Crayon Prix) 6.Episode 6(Call A Clambulance!) 7.Episode 7(Build Me A Building) 8.Episode 8(Ducks In A Row) 9.Episode 9(The Grumpfish Special) 10.Episode 10(Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf?) 11.Episode 11(We Totally Rock) 12.Episode 12(Can You Dig It?) 13.Episode 13(Fishketball) 14.Episode 14(Bubble Bites) 15.Episode 15(The Legend Of Pinkfoot) 16.Episode 16(The Spring Chicken Is Coming) 17.Episode 17(Boy Meets Squirrel) 18.Episode 18(Haunted House Party) 19.Episode 19(Have A Cow) 20.Episode 20(Super Shrimptennial Celebration) 21.Episode 21(The Lonley Rhino) 22.Episode 22(It's A Tooth On The Looth) 23.Episode 23(Humunga-Truck!) 24.Episode 24(April Fools) 25.Episode 25(X Marks The Spot) 26.Episode 26(Bubble Puppy's Fin-tastic Fairytale Adventure!) 27.Episode 27(Happy Holidays,Mr.Grumpfish!) 28.Episode 28(The Cowgirl Parade) 29.Episode 29(Fireworks Party!) 30.Episode 30(Firefighter Gil To The Rescue) 31. Episode 31 (Check It Out!) 32.Episode 32(Super Guppies To The Rescue) 33.Episode 33(The Easter Chicken Is Coming) 34.Episode 34(It's Raining,It's Pouring) 35.Episode 35(The New Year Party!) 36.Episode 36(Snow Day) 37.Episode 37(Happy Birthday To You) 38.Episode 38(The Bubble-Lympics!) 39.Episode 39(Robot Guppies) 40.Episode 40(Chirp Chirp Tweet Tweet) 41.Episode 41(Who's Gonna Play The Marionette?) 42.Episode 42(Bubble Puppy's Goodbye) 43.Episode 43(The Magic Is On!) 44.Episode 44(Super Shrimpday Carnival!) 45.Episode 45(The Dance Party!) 46.Episode 46(Bubble Boo!) 47.Episode 47(Professer Bubble Strikes!) (Theatrical) 48.Episode 48(What's Good Luck And What's Not?) 49.Episode 49(The Garden Celebration!) 50.Episode 50(The Place Where We All Live!) 51.Episode 51(Dandy's Puddle!) 52.Episode 52(The Bubbletucky Boat Race!) 53.Episode 53(Snow Day!) 54.Episode 54(The Spooky Party!) 55.Episode 55(The Big Surprise!) 56.Episode 56(Nonny's Turn!) 57.Episode 57(Journey To Octopus King Castle!) 58.Episode 58(Cry Guppy!) 59.Episode 59(The Wizard of the Magical Kingdom!) (Theatrical) 60.Episode 60(Bring Your Pet To School Day) 61.Episode 61(Baby Troubles) 62.Episode 62(Dance To The Beat!) 63.Episode 63(The Tower Of Terror) 64.Episode 64(Zippo) 65.Episode 65(From Ghost To Ghost!) 66.Episode 66(Spooky Field Trip!) 67.Episode 67(Robot Rampage!) 68.Episode 68(International Super Spy!) 69.Episode 69 (Molly in Wonderland) 70.Episode 70(Ghost Guppies!) 71.Episode 71 (Three, Two, One: The Musical) 72.Episode 72 (Dollars) 73.Episode 73(Baby Guppies!) 74.Episode 74(The Bubbletucky Inn!) 75.Episode 75 (Bay of or Two!) 76.Episode 76 (Doc McStuffins) 77.Episode 77 (Hit Me With Your Best Shot) 78.Episode 78 (I Shot The Sheriff) 79.Episode 79 (Rocketeer) 80.Episode 80 (Molly and the Chipmunks) 81.Episode 81 (The Bubbletucky Spelling Bee) 82.Episode 82 (To Break or Not to Break!) Season 2 1.Episode 83 (As Seen On TV) (Disney Junior The Channel Short) 2.Episode 84 (Jallie's Happy Birthday!) 3.Episode 85 (New Friends) 4.Episode 86 (The Movie Theater!) 5.Episode 87 (Castle Of Kidnapping) 6.Episode 88 (2004) 7.Episode 89 (Molly Runs Away) 8.Episode 90 (Guppies 51) 9.Episode 91 (World War) 10.Episode 92 (Flo on Grogressive) 11.Episode 93 (Grogressive Blood from Space) 12.Episode 94 (The Beach Ball!) 13.Episode 95 (I'll Take It!) 14.Episode 96 (Uh Uh) (Rative Glass Inclusion) 15.Episode 97 (The Land Before Crime) 16.Episode 98 (2003) 17.(Episode 99) The Bubbletucky Movie Theater! 18.Episode 100 (Take Healthy, and Healthy, on Sesame Street) 19.Episode 101 (Graduation 101) (Grand Finale) 20.Episode 102 (Swim Sational Idol) 21.Episode 103 (Gil's Birthday) 22.Episode 104 (The Sizzling Scampinis!) 23.Episode 105 (Construction Psyched!) 24.Episode 106 (Bubble-Cadabra!) 25.Episode 107 (Sorcerer's Apprentices) 26.Episode 108 (Danger In Gil's Life) Go to The Bathroom Castle Wiki to get Episode 47(Professer Bubble Strikes!) Guppies Character Fireworks]] Season 1 Season 2 1a. The X Marks The Spot! 1b.Happy Holidays,Mr.Grumpshark! 2a.The Lonley Octopus! 2b.The Cowboy Parade! 3a.Firefighter Tobias To The Rescue! 3b.A Tooth On The Loose! 4.Fin-Tastic Fairytale Adventure! 5a. Humunga-Car! 5b.Check This Out! 6a.The Beach Sand! 6b. The Sizzling Scars! 7a. Construction Psycho! 7b. Abracadabra! Category:Episodes